


Alpha-mates: Chapter-8

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Chapter-8

 

**A/N- just a short update this time...**

**Chapter-8**

“Finally.” Chad muttered.

Jared jerked in surprise at the venom in his friend’s voice, “What?”

“Your watchdog finally figured out that you are busy.”

“My watchdo-...you mean _Jensen_?” Jared gasped.

“Yes, ‘ _Jensen_ ’.”Chad somehow succeeded in twisting his mate’s name till it was an insult. “Don’t worry; he’s on his way out.”

 “Jen was here?” Jared squeaked, jumping to his feet.

“Jen? Since when did _Ackles_ become _Jen?_ ”

“Since I mated him.” Jared growled, before hurrying out.

He frowned at the elevator as it plodded along- stopping on practically every floor; before deciding it was taking too long and rushing down the stairs. He nearly stumbled twice before sighting his mate’s immaculate suit heading away.

“Jensen!”

The man paused, and for a second Jared was afraid that he had insulted his mate too badly and that Jensen would not stop. But the alpha did halt, and waited for him to catch up.

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t know you were here.” He hurried to explain even before reaching the older alpha.

Jensen raised a sardonic eyebrow but nodded anyway- apparently unwilling to call his mate a ‘liar’ to his face.

“Honestly, Jen; Chad just told me. Were you waiting long?”

“About half-an-hour.” His mate admitted.

Jared winced, knowing how irritating it was to wait- and especially for someone as busy as the CEO of Ackles Corp. “Sorry.” He repeated helplessly.

“Are you free now, ready to head back?”

Jared looked away guiltily, “I have a meeting scheduled... but –but I guess I can re-schedule if you want-”

Jensen raised a hand, halting his rambling; “Or; how about you give me a call when you are done, hmmm?”

He bit his lip, “You sure you won’t mind?”

“Heading my own company here, remember?” Jensen grinned, “Go to your meeting, I’ll see you later.”

 

It was almost a relief to finally settle in the car next to his mate and head home before Jared remembered that today ‘ _home_ ’ meant the Ackles’ residence. He willed his muscles to relax; reminding himself that he had already spent a couple of days mated to the other man and so far, nothing untoward had happened. Looking for any distraction from the dark path his brain seemed intent on, he focussed outside and noticed that Jensen was driving them away from the bustle of the city. Naturally, _that_ undid whatever success he might have had at relaxing.

“So, umm...how was your day?” Jared blurted, suddenly desperate to escape the cloying silence of the car. Then realising that his question may prove to be more ammunition against him, he hastened to add, “I mean apart from the parts where I messed it up.”

Jensen chuckled, “You’re quite adorable when you are nervous, you know?”

He frowned, “Please don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not. And my day went well; thank you... You may turn on the radio if you want some music.” The older man offered.

Jared nodded his thanks but made no move to turn on the player. “Jensen, do you think your family will mind having me over?”

The alpha shot him a look of confusion, “My family?”

He nodded, “You know, at your home-?”

“Oh, no...Of course they won’t mind. Trust me, Mom is always looking for someone to shower affection on and you’ll make a nice target. But...uhm...Jay, I- I don’t live with my family, you know? I mean sure; we visit each other like everybody else...but I have my own place.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a problem?”

He shook his head mutely but wondered if things were going to change once Jensen was on his own territory.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
